Throughout this application, various patents, published patent applications and publications are referenced. Disclosures of these patents, published patent applications and publications in their entireties are hereby incorporated by reference into this application to more fully describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Full bibliographic citations for the publications may be found listed in the Bibliography immediately preceding the claims.
Cotton is an economically important crop. Annual cotton fiber production contributes billions of U.S. dollars to the world's agricultural economy. While gene transformation of cotton has been possible since 1987 (Firoozabady et al., 1987), the methods used today remain very inefficient and costly due to unusually low rates of plant regeneration from the transformed cells, and low flower fertility. The lengthy regeneration process adds a further drag to the efficiency.
Several methods have been available for Agrobacterium-mediated transformation of a variety of cotton explants, such as cotyledons (Firoozabady et al., 1987), hypocotyls (Umbeck et al., 1987; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,004,863 and 5,159,135; European patent publication “EP” 0 270 355), petiole (PCT publication WO 00/77230 A1) and root (PCT Pub. WO 00/53783). Improved methods for cotton plant regeneration and transformation have been reported using hypocotyl transition zones (WO 98/15622), shoot apices (WO 89/12102 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,310) and apical or nodal meristematic tissues (WO 97/43430). Alternatively, cotton explants can be transformed by microprojectile bombardment, for example, embryonic axes (WO 92/15675 and EP 0 531 506; McCabe and Martinell, 1993) and embryogenic suspension cultures (Finer and Mc Mullen, 1990).
Most methods cited above employ a regeneration path of somatic embryogenesis, which requires a lengthy process of initiation, maturation and germination. Transformation of somatic embryogenic callus tissues or embryogenic suspension cultures, either via Agrobacterium-mediated transformation (U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,013; U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,036) or particle bombardment (Finer and Mc Mullen, 1990), has substantially shortened the regeneration process. Nevertheless, transformation remains severely hampered by the unusually low conversion rate of somatic embryos to normal rooted plantlets.
Apart from regeneration, more efficient methods for delivering T-DNA into the host genome have been sought in connection with transformation of plants such as cotton. Extensive investigations have been undertaken in the understanding of Agrobacterium virulence and T-DNA conjugation. Today, it is well understood that before T-DNA can be delivered into the plant cells, Agrobacterium cells must recognize and attach themselves to the host cells through complex signaling mechanisms mediated by chemical factors secreted by the host, the production of which is induced by mechanical wounding. These chemical factors consist of a variety of phenolic compounds such as acetosyringone, sinapinic acid (3,5 dimethoxy-4-hydroxycinnamic acid), syringic acid (4-hydroxy-3,5 dimethoxybenzoic acid), ferulic acid (4-hydroxy-3-methoxycinnamic acid), catechol (1,2-dihydroxybenzene), p-hydroxybenzoic acid (4-hydroxybenzoic acid), β-resorcylic acid (2,4 dihydroxybenzoic acid), protocatechuic acid (3,4-dihydroxybenzoic acid), pyrrogallic acid (2,3,4-trihydroxybenzoic acid), gallic acid (3,4,5-trihydroxybenzoic acid) and vanillin (3-methoxy-4-hydroxybenzaldehyde) (U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,013). A constitutively expressed virG mutant protein (virGN54D) has been found to enhance Agrobacterium virulence and transformation efficiency. (Hansen et al, 1994). Similarly, chemical compounds, such as acetosyringone or nopaline, that stimulate Agrobacterium virulence, markedly increased transformation efficiency of cotton shoot tips (Veluthambi et al., 1989) and somatic embryogenic callus that was propagated on solid media (U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,013). An example is the successful transformation of a large number of fungi, which are unable to secrete Agrobacterium virulence inducing compounds, making acetosyringone indispensable for T-DNA conjugation (Bundock et al., 1995; de Groot et al., 1998).
Despite the many past efforts and attempts to improve transformation methods, the techniques used to date remain unproductive, time-consuming and costly. Consequently, some plants, such as cotton, fall a long way behind other major crops in the understanding of molecular mechanisms of plant development and tissue differentiation. Clearly, the current transformation techniques are inconsistent with the economic importance of cotton in particular, and a breakthrough is long overdue.
In the majority of plants, including cotton, transformation methods primarily exploit Agrobacterium to deliver T-DNA into host cells that are confined to a small surface area, i.e., the cut surface of explants or callus (U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,013). This greatly limits the incidence of gene transformation as the majority of host cells are not in direct contact with the T-DNA donor. As a result, only about 20-30% of explants are transformed (Firoozababy et al., 1987; Cousins et al., 1991). Previously, cell suspension cultures have been successfully transformed using a co-culture regime that was based on liquid medium in a AT-tube® or in a flask (U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,036). While no detailed rate of transformation was shown, we found the method has a similarly low transformation efficiency (FIG. 14). A major problem in the method could be the low T-DNA conjugation efficiency when co-culture was performed in rich liquid medium in which Agrobacterium cells may have difficulty expressing virulence genes and attaching to the plant cells that were put under constant agitation.
In contrast to explants that have been used predominantly for transformation of plants, cells in suspension cultures are present as a single cell or a small clump of cells. Currently, an efficient technique to handle and transform these materials is lacking. Recent studies have suggested that fungal cells cultured in liquid medium can be transformed when co-culture is performed on porous membranes that were laid atop semi-solid medium that had been optimized for Agrobacterium virulence (PCT Pub. WO 02/00896; Bundock et al., 1995; Piers et al., 1996; de Groot et al., 1998). The use of membranes or filters has a twofold advantage. It effectively filters out excessive liquid that has been carried over, collecting the T-DNA recipient and donor cells while allowing efficient diffusion of nutrients, minerals and signaling compounds between the co-culture and medium.
Finer (1988; European Pat. 0317512 B1) initiated embryogenesis in low auxin-containing liquid medium (MS salts, 15 Vitamins, 0.1 mg/l 2,4-D or 0.5 mg/l picloram, 2% sucrose) using undifferentiated calli derived from cotyledon or hypocotyl explants. The embryogenic tissues were then proliferated/maintained in similar liquid medium with a higher auxin content (5 mg/l 2,4-D). The suspension tissues thus prepared may develop into mature embryos in liquid medium if glutamine is present.
Rangan et al (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,583,036 and 5,244,802) initiated somatic embryo formation in high auxin solid medium (1-10 mg/l) and maintained the embryogenic callus in high auxin (1-10 mg/l) liquid medium using differentiated callus derived from cotyledon, hypocotyl explants or zygotic embryos produced on solid medium. The culture contained a mixture of embryogenic cell clumps of various sizes and needed to be filtered regularly to remove larger clumps.
Trolinder and Goodin (1987) initiated embryogenesis in hormone-free liquid medium and maintained the suspension cultures in the same medium. Cells in this type of suspension culture have heterologous developmental stages and are present as large clumps that secrete darkening, growth-inhibiting compounds.
Levee, et al., (1999), and U.S. Pat. Application Publication Nos. US2002/0100083 A1, US2002/0083495 A1, and US2002/0092037 A1 refer to the use of membranes in the co-culture of pine cells.
There remains a need in the art for improved and more efficient methods of Agrobacterium-mediated transformation and regeneration of plants, such as cotton, maize, soybean, wheat, rice, and barley.